


Fool For You

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Scott tries to secretly kiss Mitch's cheek while he's asleep but Mitch shifts on his seat and their lips meet.





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me spoiling yall twice on this goddamn friday!! You're welcome, I guess. So yeah, shis one is a little shorter and cute, I don't know what else to say about it... Enjoy it! xx

Mitch is asleep on the window seat by his side, and as much as Scott wants to, his body feels exhausted but he can’t sleep, his body still suffering of some kind of jet lag. So he just sit there awake and bored, waiting for their plane to land, hopefully soon.

He can’t help his natural instincts to always take care of Mitch, so his hand is pulling the blanket up, making sure he covers Mitch entirely, making him cozy enough to have a few good hours of sleep while they are still on the air, he knows how much Mitch hates long flights and this one would still take a while.

Once he feels like it’s enough, Scott just lay on his side, watching Mitch sleep. It’s just natural, he did this every now and then and yet he never got tired. He had seen all Mitch’s faces, all styles he had over the years, could perfectly remember them all but never pick a favorite, on his mind Mitch was always utterly beautiful, inside and out.

His hands wanted to caress that soft skin in front of him, but at the same he didn’t want to possibly wake Mitch while doing so. His sleeping face was such a contrast to when he was wake, the softest munchkin in the world could turn into a very intimidating goddess. Scott adored any side of Mitch he would show.

Carefully, Scott leaned in closer. Close enough to see every detail about Mitch’s features better, even though he had memorized them all over the years. His breathing was calm and steady, and he looked at peace. He leaned his head a little further, placing a soft kiss on Mitch’s cheek, a small gesture to show how much he loved and cared about him. As he leaned back Mitch shifted on his seat, turning to the side and brushing his lips against Scott’s on the process.

Scott leaned back quickly, flustered, and as he looked down his eyes met Mitch’s wide ones. Should he apologize? He didn’t meant to, he was just being his needy self and touching Mitch where he could, showing him affection in the ways he could. He barely noticed the soft smile on Mitch’s face before he pulled him back, hand on the back of his neck bringing Scott closer for a proper kiss.

He’s still not very much aware of what is happening but Mitch keep him in place and kiss him slowly, Scott’s eyelids fall closed and then he’s leaning him, kissing Mitch back like he always dreamed he would. The soft pink slips against his are moving carefully, exploring, discovering, risking, enjoying, and Scott loved how it tasted, loved how they felt. He parted his lips and nibbled at Mitch’s bottom lip, smiling between the kiss at the little noise he heard in response. 

Mitch parted his lips and they were kissing deeper, their bodies were like magnets and it was hard to keep them far from each other the longer they kissed, an urge running through their veins the longer their mouths remained attached. Hands were wandering, touching, following their path desperately as the feeling in their stomachs just grew bigger. Mitch gently pulled back, out of air, and placed a peck on Scott’s lip, smiling at him when their eyes met again. It was such a small gesture and yet it made Scott feel butterflies, it was reassuring.

Scott’s hand cupped Mitch’s face, who leaned into the touch, nearly purring. And then he brought him closer, Mitch snuggling his face on the curve of Scott’s neck and happily taking a deep breath, falling back to sleep with a pair or strong arms around him. He was high in the sky and he knew it, but it felt like he was heaven indeed.


End file.
